Another Neglect Fic
by AnotherFanfictionAddict
Summary: Having had enough of playing second fiddle to his sister, Naruto ran away from his family years ago. People need to realise forgiving doesn't mean forgetting. (one shot)


-X-

**So yeah, here's another neglect fic by us (my second one – and the one referenced in my Altered History story's notes).**

**This one is based off of 'JackOfBladesX'; 'Return to Konoha'. **

**In their story Naruto get's bought back to Konoha after running off. Their fic ends up on a cliff hanger and that was all they wanted to write which is fair enough.**

**My gripe with most neglect fics is that they never get Naruto to a point where he confronts (or is forced to confront) his family and then the ones that do typically have some form of forgiveness (full/partial). **

**Most neglect fic too have an obvious ending – happily ever after. Fair enough you should write what you like, but I feel the journey getting to that ending shouldn't be as predictable as the stuff many have used.**

**Anyway the title is a bit of a joke on my part. **

**Enjoy.**

-X-

Minato Namikaze, despite his position as the Yondaime Hokage, and the undoubted abilities and accomplishments he'd attained as a Nin wasn't as confident in himself as nearly everyone in Konoha believed.

Barely a day ago he'd sent his sensei to Ame of all places. Jiraiya had said he'd had intel on the Akatsuki which needed investigating. Specifically he'd said he had the location of yet another member of the group.

Considering the group boasted the likes of Sasori of the Red Sand, The Monster of the Hidden Mist in Kisame Hoshigaki and Konoha's own Itachi Uchiha within it ranks, it was beyond concerning.

'He'd call me if he needed us...' mused Minato with his hands clasped in a steeple in front of his face, and he hadn't felt the pull of the Hiraishin Seal he'd given Jiraiya yet.

The handling of his son was the main reason for his self doubt though. Frankly, Minato couldn't have imagined a worse way than what had transpired. Years dwelling on his son running away hadn't softened the blow either. If anything they'd made the ache in his heart worsen.

Then there was the fact that he like everyone in the Elemental Nations was learning, that there was a group called the Akatsuki actively seeking the Bijuu.

Apparently the first Seven Tail Beasts had already been extracted. Gaara; the Kazekage had lost the Tanuki barely months ago and that had been the start. Most recently he'd gotten word recently off of E; the Raikage that his brother B; the Eight Tails holder had gone missing as well.

Naruto was the Nine Tails holder but... Dear Kami, the odds of him surviving realistically were nil... He and Kushina had given Naruto no training six years ago out of fear of the beast inside of him, and where would he get it having left Konoha?

Underestimating his son though, was a lesson Minato would learn not to do.

-X-

**_Amegakure (The Village Hidden in the Rain)_**

Amegakure was a relatively small village. But its position of being slap bang in the middle of the Great Five had meant it had staged and housed its fair share of bloodshed. The village mood obviously wasn't helped either by seemingly endless rainfall.

As he traipsed through the underground of the village, a breathy sigh escaped from Naruto's lips as he stared into the clouded skies, that hovered over the village before his blue eyed gaze narrowed and he drew his cloak to his form tighter.

Ame was the apparent home of the Akatsuki's leader which is why he was here.

How he'd learned about the group was a story for another day.

**"This is a mistake Naruto." **

Call the Fox paranoid, but he didn't trust anyone in those red clouded black cloaks.

The young man, now identified as Naruto, smirked playfully at the fox's worry, though he kept his blue eyes looking forward.

"Come on Kurama, we have to face them eventually..."

Hell they'd faced the immortal duo and killed both.

That still didn't quell the uneasiness in the Bijuu's stomach. **"You do understand the concept of 'famous last words' right boy?"**

Naruto snorted, "What are you, a Hyuga? Next you're going to talk about fate right?"

Naruto and Kurama were a bit of an odd pair, which considering Naruto was a Jinchuuriki and Kurama his Bijuu made them a regular pair by comparable standards. Still, they'd come to an easy alliance. The story of how the duo first met is a rather long one that is best summarized for now.

By leaving Konoha, Naruto had abandoned safety and a more certain survival – for good reason - thus the Kyuubi had known it would have to intervene. But what Kurama learned was that in Naruto, it had finally attained a Jailer who was worth it's time. In kind, in Kurama, Naruto found someone who could help him stay away from those who hated or feared what was inside of him. Forget the incredible source of power and a near immunity to wounds that Kurama gifted him on top.

The rest, as they say, is history.

-x-

The day Jiraiya was reunited with his Godson, he'd remember it as the day the Toad's Prophecy would begin to fulfil itself. Konan would remember it as the day she severed her last childhood bond. Pein would not remember anything as he'd be dead.

-X-

Deep within Ame, unknown to anyone in the elemental nations a battle of titans had been waged. It was the battle of a long since thought dead student with a legendary Doujutsu versus his teacher who was the Sensei of the Fourth Hokage as well as the strongest of Konoha's Sannin.

The battle was close to its end.

"It's over sensei..." lamented Pein as his grey, black ringed eyes stared down at his wounded mentor.

Besides him stood his five fellow 'paths'; all with red hair, all with black piercings adorning their face, all with black cloaks that had red clouds on them and all with equally impassive Rin'negan gazes at the downed Nin before them.

Short one arm, chakra near gone and Sage Mode abandoned Jiraiya simply coughed up blood...

This wasn't anything like the way he'd wished to have gone. Drowning in regrets but how many people really get what they want in life?

"You would have won, if you'd seen the truth beyond the Six Paths earlier..."

If nothing else, Pein was impressed. His sensei had pushed him, beyond even Hanzo; Ame's former tyrant.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion of chakra.

The last thing Jiraiya remembered before he was knocked unconscious was recognising to whom the chakra belonged to. It belonged to the Kyuubi, more specifically it belonged to his Godson.

'Naruto...'

The fight that followed wouldn't be anywhere near as titanic as the one previous.

-X-

How? How had the Kyuubi holder known to find him within Ame had suddenly become all too clear...

"I expect no forgiveness Nagato..." remarked Konan as her amber eyes remained focused on Nagato's look of shock.

Pein - Nagato just stared in disbelief first at the bloody blade in Konan's hands, unable to comprehend who had betrayed him.

"Why...?"

They were so close to attaining all the Bijuu. Only two had remained.

He would never hear the answer because the wound had been afflicted to his heart.

Whilst there was guilt, the overriding emotion Konan had was certainty. True she'd betrayed her lifelong friend but her heart had prepared for years now. And recent events had simply confirmed what she'd denied for years.

"You're ideals won't bring peace..." she murmured softly.

She'd seen the man Nagato had become and she no longer believed that he would lead the Shinobi Era into an ending of its conflict.

-X-

Naruto was a blaze of red and blue. His power had been tangible such was its amount.

For Madara Uchiha and his wary century old mind, it was glorious to witness. It was like he was six again and he was seeing Ninjutsu for the first time.

Pein - Nagato - had, had no chance, and that wasn't even considering Madara knew Konan had betrayed him.

Honestly, it was a waste. He'd given the boy the Rin'negan as a means to inspire his killer and to aid in gathering the Bijuu and the man had failed. At least though Madara at long last had gotten what he needed.

"Finally a Shinobi worth my time..."

Not since Hashirama the First Hokage, had there been anyone even close. For years he'd travelled and meddled far and wide to find someone who could end his existence.

The Fourth Hokage had probably been able to a decade ago. Madara had witnessed firsthand the man's skill when they'd clashed the night of the Kyuubi's last sealing. But now, Madara was sure he'd found an even more worthy adversary in the Fourth's son.

"I fucking told you kit!" roared the Kyuubi, recognizing the masked man.

Naruto, having not been able to recall the moments of his birth didn't realise who was standing before him.

Later the Kyuubi would tell him, it was the person who'd unsealed the Kyuubi from Kushina ~ his mother.

Gracefully the orange masked man removed the hood he'd been wearing. Next he took off his orange mask and flung it to the side. It hit the ground with a clang letting Naruto finally see the Sharingan in the black haired man's eyes.

The man's cloak soon followed, leaving Madara's traditional red battle armor on full show.

**"****Madara!"** snarled Kurama...

The bastard didn't look any different to how he remembered his second slaver despite how long had passed..

"You've really grown haven't you Naruto-chan." muttered the man, staring down at Naruto. It was funny because the Uchiha could actually remember holding the tiny – then newborn blonde.

-X-

It was irrelevant to Madara that Konan had willingly betrayed the Akatsuki. He'd known that Naruto had entered Ame years ago. It was curious to him though, why she'd placed her faith in the boy.

Perhaps it was because the young man had intervened in Nami no Kuni and Kiri without reason beyond simply being able to do so...

Regardless, Madara knew he owed the woman some thanks. She'd ensured that he would have a worthy challenge.

The First Hokage had passed on years ago so that had ruled him out. The Akatsuki had fallen one by one despite housing some of the most powerful Nin of the Era. The Fourth Hokage had allowed his age and the inherent idiocy of Konoha to get to him.

'Will of Fire...'

Honestly, had anything dumber ever been spawned from Konoha?

Itachi's illness had prevented him from being someone who could've been capable of challenging him. As for Itachi's beloved otouto; Sasuke was like the rest of the Uchiha, a failure as proven by his ineptitude to capture the Eight Tails Holder. The Eight Tails holder himself was powerful obviously but there was simply no way he could compare to what Madara had just witnessed from Naruto.

Bijuu and Jailer in perfect harmony...

-X-

Of course Naruto listened to everything he was then told. Who Madara was, why Kurama was undoubtedly pissed, hell he'd even learned about his own birth – though he hadn't shown even an ounce of surprise. Kurama had told him what he could anyway.

What first caught Naruto off guard was Madara knowing he'd been in AmeNaruto for years and that Konan had helped him.

The next surprise was why Madara had intervened by keeping Pein away from him.

It was what Madara wanted that caught Naruto truly off guard.

"I want to die Naruto-kun and you are the only one who can give me a worthy ending..."

The Kyuubi snarled.

**"****I SAY WE RIP HIS EYES OUT AND FEED THEM TO HIM!"**

Naruto kept his face unmoved.

"Aren't you immortal?"

Madara had told him about some Sharingan bullshit where if a Sharingan wielder takes the eyes of a close relative, or something you could gain its truest form...

It sounded stupid and it made the bloodline sound even more OP – and that was after learning that the Sharingan was one of the ways a Bijuu could be subdued.

"Immortal isn't invincible..." replied the Uchiha simply, having sat down cross legged. "But what you need to do is be ready."

He had one last warning for Naruto before he disappeared.

"The Valley of the End... During the War... My heritage versus yours... My Mangekyou versus your Bijuu..."

Naruto had to bite his tongue from giving away Kurama's name as a stubborn correction. The Fox didn't give it lightly.

-X-

The sight Konan returned to was several burning bodies amongst debris and Naruto making sure Jiraiya didn't bleed to death. Plus with Nagato's passing, it was no longer raining.

"I know he's my Kyofu (Godfather) but I'm sorry Kami-sama..." muttered Naruto because he really couldn't stand the sight of the man.

"I'm not Kami-sama...Naruto-kun." replied Konan simply as she knelt down.

Naruto just snorted slightly. Konan was the one who'd caught him sneaking into Ame years ago – she'd descended on him like an angel that day – with white wings sprouted from her back. It was an image Naruto would never forget. She was also the one who'd guided his early growth not to mention his leaving and so much more.

He owed her hugely so as far he was concerned, by definition she was God.

-X-

Unaware of what had transpired between Naruto and the true leader of the Akatsuki Konan had simply joined Naruto on the ground and helped him heal Jiraiya.

The man after all had been her sensei once upon a time.

Konan was not Tsunade-Sama but her medical skills were sufficient. With Naruto's begrudging aid they'd managed to at least bring Jiraiya back to consciousness. The man's right forearm though had been lost to the ocean back in Ame.

"This is as far as we can take you Jiraiya-sensei." she sighed.

They'd snuck through the border between Ame and Hi no Kuni and had gotten close enough to Konoha. If they went any further, that would be too close to Konoha but too far from the border.

-X-

Jiraiya honestly believed he was hallucinating. There was no way, the Godson he'd failed to find even a hint of, over the last six years had saved him not to mention had carried him to safety. That wasn't even considering the fact he'd fought one of his old students.

Gently he was eased down, and it took more than a few second for Jiraiya to stagger back to his feet.

It was the first time he was able to get a 'good' look at Naruto.

At first he'd thought it was Minato that had rescued him. Blonde hair and blue eyes were the dominating features that his eyes were able to make out. Briefly though his vision cleared and he managed to make out the whisker marks adorning the young man's cheeks.

"Go get tousan and kaasan, Kyoufu."

Because of the blood loss Jiraiya never caught the distaste in Naruto's words.

-X-

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched Jiraiya eventually disappear into the distance. His reunion with his parents was nigh and then came this Madara guy.

Fucking hell... The man had some fucked up plan.

He'd let Naruto roam around to simply see if Naruto could eventually kill him. He'd killed the other Bijuu holders by extracting their Bijuu, just because they were irrelevant. That was why Madara had formed the Akatsuki...

Dear fucking Kami...

**"****Aren't you looking forward to killing him, because I am?" **

Kurama wanted to show the world not just Konoha what his jailer was made of. Frankly the kid had left an impression on him thanks to the decade they'd spent working together.

'It's all I can think about...' admitted the blonde.

The Kyuubi grinned. He knew his jailer was geeing himself up. He could sense it.

**"****WE. CAN. WIN!" **

In kind Naruto growled and his eyes flashed red.

His thoughts were influenced by the last time he'd been in Konoha.

If his parents sent his sister after him, he'd kill her even if it killed him. There was no way he was going to return to the village like a good little boy and let his sister be his jailor!

Neither, of his parents had wanted Naruto to become a ninja in the first place. In hindsight Naruto had figured they were probably afraid of what would happen if he unlocked the Kyuubi's power and had went berserk. It only annoyed him all the more though, having learned his mom was the previous container. Surely she'd have understood, but Kurama had told him, he'd only leant her use of his power a handful of times at best.

**_'_****_She never deserved it...' _**was the simple reasoning.

That was the last time either of them had talked about Naruto's kaasan.

The facts were Mito Uzumaki; the First Hokage's wife and the Kyuubi's first container, apparently had so much control over fuinjutsu that she'd never had a problem suppressing the Fox. Meanwhile Kushina; Naruto's mom had her special chakra type, which could easily restrain the Kyuubi. For those reasons, the Kyuubi had never given its chakra willingly to either of them.

Naruto had been the exception though. He had nothing but the seal on his gut to hold back the Fox. But then again he'd never tried to steal his power so...

Then again what other power could the boy turn to?

-X-

Separately Naruto had never been on good terms with his sister. He'd always been jealous that his sister was given ninja training, and that she had been taught Fuuinjutsu, which was both of their parent's specialty.

It just wasn't fair but then who said life was fair?

That wasn't his problem now. He wasn't a kid anymore. His immediate problem was Konoha. He honestly wasn't a hundred percent sure how he'd react to seeing his family again.

A gentle touch from Konan to his right shoulder bought Naruto back to the present.

"We can leave as soon as you've made your peace."

-X-

**_Konoha: Hokage's Office_**

Anxiously Minato had waited. It hadn't helped that Kairi was receiving her training for the Hiraishin which itself whilst not worrying, considering his student Kakashi was overseeing it. What was worrying was the fact that it involved his daughter being away from home was.

He and Kushina still hadn't forgiven themselves for driving Naruto away and he knew Kushina especially probably never would most likely.

His guilt tripping was cut short by Jiraiya appearing in his office.

"Minato..." muttered the older man, slouching against the nearest wall. It took a second, but Jiraiya somehow managed to level himself.

The first thing Minato had noticed was the injury.

"Your arm!"

Jiraiya just shook his head. Didn't matter...

"Naruto's the one who saved me!"

Minato's face went pale. No. Not possible.

"What!?"

"East Gate... a mile out." huffed the older man, feeling like he was going to collapse.

Minato knew Jiraiya would never lie to him. The two soon disappeared in a flash of Yellow.

-X-

Jiraiya had always figured Minato was playing favourites between his children. Not that Jiraiya was a parent... Hell he couldn't even begin to fathom what he'd do if he'd had a son or daughter to have to choose to sacrifice.

Shinobi or not, how does a father, any father make the kind of decision Minato had been faced with on the night of the Kyuubi?

In hindsight, Not well was the answer in Minato's case. He; Minato that is, and he would NEVER admit this to anyone for fear of Kushina's wrath, had chosen Naruto because he was a boy… He'd simply hoped he would be stronger than his sister. Ironically, it would be Kairi that would inherit her mother's special chakra type, not Naruto.

As they say, hindsight can be a big fat bitch sometimes.

-X- Flashback; Naruto, aged 9 –X-

_Jiraiya frowned at his student, "Have you punished him for complaining?"_

_Minato shook his head. "Well…not normally. He can be pretty vocal some times. We're trying to discourage that kind of behaviour."_

_The Sennin snorted. "He's pretty vocal about your obvious favouritism. I wonder why?"_

_The sarcasm jutsu..._

_The Hokage looked like he had just been slapped before glaring at his old teacher, "I'm not playing favourites!"_

_Jiraiya shook his head, "That's not what it sounds like to me, and I guarantee that he feels the same. Damn it Minato, put yourself in the kid's place. Do you honestly think this sounds fair?"_

_Minato stare faltered before he looked down completely. "No, I don't. It's just…I don't want him to become a ninja. Kushina and I are considering giving him a tutor in a non-ninja field-"_

_"Wait, is that why you're making him read all of those books?" Jiraiya interrupted._

_Minato nodded, "Yea, we figured we'll give him an early start."_

"_Why? He's told me a hundred times over that he wants to be a ninja. Heck, he wants it more than Kairi does."_

_Minato just kept his gaze firm. _

"_We think it'll be safer for him and for Konoha if he stays away from that type of life style."_

_Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, "This is about The Seal isn't it? You're still afraid that it's defective."_

_Minato just nodded once, "That's part of it."_

_It was one of the rare times Jiraiya wanted to deck his prized pupil. _

_"Damn it Minato, we've been over the damn thing dozens of times. The Seal is flawless!"_

"_It's not just that though", Minato said with a frown. "Despite my attempts to persuade them otherwise, the villagers still seem to think that Naruto is a monster." He clenched his eyes shut. "I just think it'll be even worse if Naruto trains to become a ninja."_

_Jiraiya frowned, "You'll just end up making him a target, Minato."_

_The Fourth glared at his sensei, "He already is a target. And as a Jinchuuriki, he's even more of a target than Kairi."_

_Jiraiya groaned. How could Minato not see what he was seeing..._

_"So you'll train her how to defend herself, but not him?"_

_Minato just whipped out one of his signature kunai._

"_As long as he's in the village, I can protect him." He gave his old teacher a smile, "I can reach him in a flash."_

_Jiraiya wasn't amused by the pun, as his arms crossed over his chest. "You plan on outliving him? Cause sooner or later, you won't be around to protect him. And, no offense, but I hear Uzumaki's have a slight advantage in the whole lifespan thing."_

_Minato had that covered. _

"_Kairi will take over that responsibility when I can't do it anymore."_

_Jiraiya's initial response was going to be how was putting both of them, Naruto AND Kairi, into a situation that he doubted either would want to be in, especially Naruto would help. But then a thought occurred to him. Something that he didn't like. Jiraiya glare suddenly went up tenfold at the man in front of him as realisation hit him. "She's not his protector…she's his Warden."_

Minato didn't see the difference.

"_What?"_

_Jiraiya glowered at his former student. "Her chakra-type and the Fuinjutsu you're teaching her. You're making sure she has the power to keep him in line..."_

_Minato shrugged, "If necessary. If he loses control of the Demon, she'll have various methods to subdue him quickly, but without hurting him."_

_Jiraiya actually growled. _

_"You're making a mistake! You're making all these important decisions about his life, and you don't even have the guts to tell him why! Mark my words, this IS a mistake and it's going to come back to bite you in the ass if you follow through with it!"_

_The Hokage stayed firm, "I made my choice."_

_The older man sighed and just shook his head a second time. Jiraiya left Konoha that day; he had jobs to do, things to look into and another volume of his book to write. However, like the words of a prophet, Jiraiya's prediction eventually did come true. Naruto found out the truth a month later, and ran away three days after that. It would be another week before Jiraiya returned to the village, with an __**"I fucking told you so!"**__\- at the tip of his tongue. The words never left him though. _

_Seeing the condition that Minato had been in kept him from voicing them._

-X- Flashback End –X-

Still Jiraiya mentally thanked his lucky stars that Naruto was alive. If he hadn't been, then Jiraiya knew he wouldn't be. His Godson had saved him. Still even he knew the reunion between son and parents was going to be anything but heartfelt.

-X-

Kushina had first thought something had gone wrong with Kairi's training, when Minato had appeared and almost instantly she'd been frantic. Never in her wildest dreams though had she expected what she saw when they'd rushed out of Konoha. She started stood a few feet behind Minato, staring with disbelieving eyes at who was in front of her. The red head's violet eyes soon filled with unshed tears.

"Naruto?"

It couldn't be... Barely yards from her. He was older. He was taller than her now too, as tall as Minato and the whisker marks on his cheeks were something only Naruto had, had.

"The family's not quite back together again is it?" mused Naruto not seeing his beloved sister. "...and you're not as pretty as I remember you _kaasan_..."

The way Naruto had said kaasan, caused Kushina's feet to stop moving her forward.

-X-

Minato and Kushina had realised – much too late – that Kairi had always been jealous that Naruto got to do whatever he 'wanted', while she was constantly forced to train and study just to meet her parents high expectations. It would have been one thing if Naruto were with her, being forced to learn all the things she was, but he wasn't.

They were the one's who'd forbidden him after all.

Arguments between the two twins had always usually ended in one of two ways; typically Naruto would be punished for being in the wrong or both would be punished, Kairi for being in the wrong and Naruto for being too 'wound up' were the words their parents normally used. They had hoped they would teach Naruto, who thanks to a certain demon had the twice the energy levels of a normal child, to be more calm, like his sister was. They sadly - well ignorantly went about it the wrong way.

But starting the division between the twins had been the first mistake, the more damning one was not noticing it and what followed.

One night Minato had made 'the mistake' that he would forever regret. He was lecturing Kairi on theories and the like and every got into the topic of a Jinchuuriki.

-X-

Kairi Uzumaki Namikaze was a smart young woman and more than simply a gutsy ninja.

Most would put that down to her heritage. The fact was despite being her dad began Hokage; he had trained her since a young age as had her kaasan who was no slouch. Then once she'd graduated the Academy, her Jonin sensei had been the Copy Nin Kakashi - her father's last surviving student from his Jonin sensei days; and then she'd been apprenticed to Jiraiya - her dad's sensei following the Chuunin Exam two years ago and was now the latest Toad Summoner.

But she'd made a grievous mistake when it came to her brother, and just like her parents she'd regretted it, so much so her performance at the Academy had been Dead Last worthy at times when she'd been there.

What matters isn't what specifically caused the rift between the two siblings – the mistake was not recognising it. It just boiled down to idiocy on their parent's part to not see the growing jealousy between the two siblings...

There had been plenty of blame games since between Minato and his wife Kushina on that front.

-X-

Kairi actually rubbed her throat to try and remove the proverbial lump in her throat. The loss of Naruto – the fact he'd ran away from home because of her had always haunted her. But the worst had been during recent time. For months now, she'd been having nightmares of finding Naruto dead like they'd found Gaara, because his Bijuu had been removed.

The distinct closing of a hardback orange book bought Kairi back to the present.

"I think it's time to call it a day." breathed Kakashi pocketing his Icha Icha.

His student had mastered her chakra chains some time ago and they'd actually managed to refine her Rasengan to the point where she could actually do so on either hand.

The Hiraishin however was proving a challenge though. Then again this was Space Time Ninjutsu.

Honestly though Kakashi, despite his status as a former ANBU could say hand on heart, experience and about 950 irrelevant jutsu withstanding the young woman had surpassed him a few months back.

"Finally." muttered Kairi visibly brightening up.

She couldn't wait to see her parents.

-X-

**_Hi no Kuni Forest. _**

"You've gotten old tousan." mused Naruto eyeing his father critically. His dad was what, late thirties now? Just into his forties...? "You don't look as powerful as you used too."

Minato just like his wife could only say one thing because of his shock.

"Naruto."

"You should've just killed me..." muttered Naruto with a firm shake of his head stunning his parents, before he glanced towards his _dad_ and Minato just looked back at his son in shock.

Was he serious?

"A Hokage has to make tough decisions ne?" added Naruto because wasn't that one way to look at his situation?

"Sochi please... " begged Kushina physically reaching for the younger blonde.

Naruto just shook his head. He wasn't done.

"You we're grooming Kairi to keep me in check weren't you?" wondered the teen. He already knew the answer, he just had to hear it.

His tone was so even. So much deeper than what either remembered from their son. So much more mature realised Minato and Kushina.

"We... I made a mistake." muttered Minato as his shoulders dropped.

Naruto couldn't help but shake his head again. He'd known that was the truth. He'd just needed to hear it. His sister wasn't blameless though not by a long shot.

People like him, Jinchuuriki, were treated like crap in general and considering they'd been hunted and he was still standing Naruto knew he had to be grateful above all else.

Simple truth was that the Akatsuki had already gotten seven of the nine Bijuu from what Naruto had been told by Konan. Why? Naruto had at first had no clue... Konan had said her partner Pein wanted to create a jutsu to terrorise Hidden Villages into a ceasefire. Yeah it sounds retarded Kurama though had gone with something even more outlandish. Kurama had said it could be to revive the Juubi which is something Naruto had never imagined.

It was only because Kurama had told him that the Juubi was the forefather from which all the other Bijuu were derived had Naruto begun to believe.

He trusted the Fox absolutely.

His own flesh and blood wanted to keep him locked up like some prisoner. Hell it was akin to an animal. So his faith in humanity had been and still was in short supply even more so with what he'd seen in his life as a runaway.

"You didn't make a mistake on the night I was born ne?" Again this was just to hear it from the horse's mouth. "The night I was born, you saved me right? From, an Uchiha?"

At first Minato and Kushina's eyes both went wide with shock. How had he known about? That didn't matter... His focus was solely on his son.

"Parents..." Minato had to swallow the lump in his throat. "...have to protect their children ne?" muttered the Hokage bowing his head.

For Minato, his reply felt so hollow considering what they... he'd let happen years later.

Naruto simply nodded and Kushina was desperate to know what that meant.

Finally Naruto let out a breath.

"You know I've spent six years running, training, killing..." began Naruto and Kushina couldn't help but visibly shake. To think she hadn't been there for him during any of them.

"But through all that I had the Fox with me, helping me more than you two ever did."

Both parents couldn't stop their flinch not that it made it Naruto feel warm inside. His parents frankly had, had their chance and they weren't getting second one.

"It stings doesn't it? Being told you're not needed. That you're not as good."

Both Minato and Kushina had flinched to every single one of them.

Finally Naruto turned to his mother and Kushina felt her heart clench at the look Naruto gave her. As a mother she'd never believed one of her children would look at her with such loathing.

Naruto had nothing to say to the red head so he just shook his head with a sneer on his face and turned back to his father.

"Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to prove to you I was worth your time when I was younger tousan?"

Of course Minato and Kushina knew.

Finally though Naruto cracked a small smile and his old man had no choice but to listen.

"I will never hold any grudge over you sealing the Kyuubi in me."

Partly because of what he'd learned the truth but almost entirely because of everything Kurama had done for him for years now.

Regardless those words could never soften what Naruto said next.

"But I can't trust you though."

Right then and there Kushina was sure her heart broke.

"Wh?" mouthed Minato in disbelief feeling a similar sting.

"You heard me. I can't trust you." repeated the teen.

Of course Minato picked then to fall back on a bad habit.

"Please Naruto if you just…" pleaded Minato desperately.

He was cut off by a huge blast of killing intent.

"Shut up, I wasn't done." growled the blonde, his voice taking a much harder edge. It was bad enough he'd had to stomach this kind of crap as a kid but there was no way he was going to let that happen again.

Kushina's legs actually gave way under the sheer magnitude of her son's presence. So much so she dropped to her knees.

"Naru..." she mouthed unable to say any more. Kushina dropped to her knees because of the look and words had given her. They'd stabbed her. His words had stabbed her.

Uncaring, Naruto just ignored his mom's agony.

"Shit." cursed Naruto. He'd just exposed enough Chakra to put the whole of Konoha on notice.

"Look, me and the Fox have come to an agreement…" added Naruto eyes like ice. "Konoha isn't ever going to have another Jinchuuriki. I'm taking Kurama to my grave."

In his disturbed state Minato thought that Naruto meant he was going to take his own life.

"Naruto. Please, we can work this out. You don't have to do that."

Un-fucking-believable...

-X-

"You mo**ther fucker!**" growled Naruto breaking out the illusion.

He had no plans of even speaking with his family– never mind even meeting them.

Ten tails of chakra, five red, five blue growled ferociously around Naruto's already blindingly bright form.

Madara just gave a bloody smirk as his Red eyes faded to black. Finally he could die to a worthy foe.

"Madara is a good boy..." he coughed.

They were famous last words.

-X-

The survivors of the war – and there wasn't many of them from a Shinobi point of view – barely a fifth of what was the entirety of the Allied Shinobi forces – had all been watching, Naruto's fight against Madara – it had lasted as long as the war.

There'd been a massive barrier of black chakra blocking the duo from the observers but now though it faded.

Kairi and Minato of course had been the first one to rush in.

Surrounded in a blaze of chakra Naruto just stared at his oncoming old man, and his sister unflinching.

He refused to make the same mistake. His family, they'd made their choice, and Naruto had years to make his.

Konoha was never going to get their hands on Kurama.

Summoning a raw sphere of chakra – one that was as wide and as tall as himself, Naruto just pointed it towards the duo.

-X-

One second they were within fifty yards of Naruto, the next Minato had to grab his daughter to dodge the Bijuu ball that his son had sent after him.

Such was the force, Minato had to, dig one of his famed Hiirashin kunai into the ground, to stop himself from being blown back.

It took minutes for the blowback to die down, but of course everyone felt the massive Chakra that had been Naruto's disappear into the distance.

...they all felt its explosion as well.

All that remained was a charred trail in the direction Naruto went.

Quickly several other Nin of note joined the daughter and father duo.

Jiraiya, Kushina and the other Kage's not to mention the Eight Tails holder.

Kairi had already turned to her parents.

"WE HAVE TO GO..."

"Kid Kyuubi ain't coming back..." beamed the Hachibi holder staring at the Fourth Hokage instantly it was all eyes on him.

Not that he liked being the bearer of bad news, but Kid Kyuubi had asked him to just say that no more, no less. After all he'd done, B figured he could give Naruto at least that.

Besides, he already knew Naruto would end up in Ame with that blue haired chick sticking his key into her ignition...

He frowned. That was an awful lyric.

-X-

**_So anyway, this story is based off of Jack of BladeX Return to Konoha fic. _**

**_It's the lack of closure that killed me so I made this. The part between Jiraiya and Minato specifically is from their story. All credit to them for that and the premise to this story._**

**_The Genjutsu at the end was a case of Madara trying to play one last trick on Naruto – one where he goes for petty revenge. Yeah there's truth in it i.e. Naruto saving Jiraiya and his relationship with Konan, but the reunion with his parents was based on Naruto's dislike of them._**

**_Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Feel free to let us know your thoughts!_**

**_Oh and please check out my other stories. – I now also have a Wattpad account of my three old 20k+ stories. Links are in my bio/profile!_**


End file.
